


No Rest for the Weary

by Cheryl1964



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29199990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheryl1964/pseuds/Cheryl1964
Summary: Sam and Dean deserve to rest, but demons take Sam's death as an opportunity rebel against the Queen of Hell. When Sam told Kipling there would be no new King of Hell; the demons took him seriously and behaved while Sam was alive. Now Sam is dead and all bets are off.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21





	1. Prologue

Dean glanced around the cabin one last time. Ha had already packed everything he intended to keep, loading it into the black classic 1967 Chevy that sat out front. He picked up the carved wooden box and slid it open to check that the key was still there. Finally he picked up the silver box that contained his father’s ashes and made his way outside. 

He had a long drive ahead of him to reach Lebanon; but he knew Dad would want this. Dad had told him so much about his Uncle Dean when he was growing up; and had taken him to visit the tree that had been planted outside the bunker to mark where the first Dean Winchester’s ashes had been buried. Now he would once again have his little brother by his side.

Dean picked up his phone and dialed a number. “Hey Auntie Claire; I’m leaving now. I should be there tomorrow afternoon. Can you get everybody together around six at Uncle Dean’s tree?” Dean left a message for Claire Novak.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile in heaven, there was a meeting between Jack, and a group of angels. One of the first things that Jack had done when he became the new god was to pull certain angels from the empty. Although the shadow had been miffed; it remembered it’s last run in with the nephilim before Jack had absorbed God’s power. Rather than anger the nephilim, it had agreed to give up the requested angels to assist in stabilizing reality.

“They have earned their rest.” Anna said. “I don’t have to tell anyone here what they have suffered and sacrificed to protect this world.”

“No you don’t.” Gabriel said. “We all know; but we also know that the demons are rebelling against Rowena. Several have already made it topside.”

“I was there when they tried to install a new king after Crowley’s death.” Castiel broke into the argument. “Sam put the fear of Winchester into them. The demons understood that Sam and Rowena had a relationship of mutual respect. With his passing they feel emboldened to challenge Rowena.”

“And we certainly don’t want some ambitious demon ousting her.” Balthazar noted. “Rowena is content with hell the way it is. Even Crowley knew his limits. There are still a good number of demons who long for the old days; who supported Azazel and even Abbadon.”

“Claire has some idea of what demons are capable of, but she is no longer a young woman.” Gabriel said. “And while Sam taught his son about hunting; the boy has no experience. He’s as likely to get himself killed as send a demon back to hell. And we’ve all agreed not to hover. Dean needs help.”

Jack sighed burdened by the responsibility that rested on his shoulders. He wanted Sam and Dean to have the peaceful afterlife they deserved; but he also understood that there was a crisis brewing that required some sort of intervention.

“I won’t just resurrect them.” Jack spoke to the gathered angels. “It will be their choice.”


	2. Chapter 2

“So no more reliving your greatest hits, Sammy.” Dean explained as he guided the Impala down a tree-lined highway. “Everybody gets the heaven they deserve. And we get to hang out with our family and friends for eternity. Bobby told me that Jack made the changes with some help from Cas.”

“You’ve seen Bobby?” Sam asked.

“Yeah, he welcomed me when I got here.” Dean explained. “He was sitting on the porch at the roadhouse. That’s where we’re headed now that you’re here. The family is all here now.”

Sam gave a bittersweet smile. “Not really. Hopefully it won’t be for a long time.”

Sam pulled out his wallet and flipped it open to a picture of himself with a younger man wearing a graduation robe. The two were grinning at the camera. “I named him after you.”

“Dude, what are you in that picture? Like sixty?” Dean snorted. “And you still haven’t got a haircut?”

“I show you a picture of your nephew for the first time and that’s what you focus on Jerk?” Sam snarked.

“His hair is shorted than yours, bitch.” Dean responded with a smile and pressed down on the accelerator.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone looked up as the door to the roadhouse opened. They were all gathered there to celebrate Sam’s arrival. So there was a lot of confusion when a young man none of them had seen before entered. Mary however got up with a big smile and grabbed him to give him a big hug.

“Jack.” She gave him a watery smile. “Bobby said you did all of this.”

“Hi Mary.” He bashfully said to her. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know.” She looked at him seriously. “I know it was an accident; and you’re still one of my boys. Sam and Dean will be here soon and all my boys will be together.”

“That’s why I came.” Jack said sadly. “I need to talk to them. Something is happening on Earth and we need their help.”

Mary took a deep breath. “From what I understand; heaven is not getting involved with humanity. It must be serious. Come on I’ll introduce you to everyone while we wait.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“At least Samuel is with his brother again.” Rowena dabbed at her eyes with a delicate hanky. “And the demons are becoming a right pain in me arse because he died?”

“According to Castiel.” Gabriel nodded. It had been a long time since he had visited hell in an official capacity and he liked things just the way they were. Rowena was content to rule hell as it was. She was the queen and was happy to stay out of earthly events just like heaven.

“I know it’s been hard the last few days Ro.” the archangel continued. “Jack is going to speak to the muttonheads.”

“I take it young Dean hasn’t exactly followed in his father’s footsteps then?” Rowena took a sip from her delicate teacup and then sat it down. “I had a feeling he would ruin the boy for hunting.”

“He taught him some stuff; but he didn’t raise the kid chasing down monsters.” Gabriel stated. “He taught the kid how to handle whatever came at them; but he wants his kid to at least have a chance at a normal life.”

“The wee lad is a Winchester.” Rowena pointed out. “Winchester and normal don’t exactly go well together.”

“True, but the kid did get as normal a childhood as Sam could give him. It’s just a shame that he has to grow up now in a way that Sam didn’t want him too. But like Jagger used to say, ‘you can’t always get what you want.” Gabriel noted. “However we’ll give you all the backing we can.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean parked the Impala and looked at the entrance to the bunker. The last time he had come here was almost 10 years ago with his dad. That trip had been different. Usually his dad would come and put an apple pie and a six-pack of beer at the base of Uncle Dean’s tree every year year on his uncle’s birthday. 

On their last trip, his dad had pulled a wooden box from his pocket and led him to a locked door that he opened using the key he had given to Dean on his last birthday. That was the first time he had seen the bunker. His dad had told him all about the Men of Letters and the Winchester’s connection as legacies. His dad had also told him of his darker family history.

Over that weekend he had his father had told him about angels, demons, hell, other dimensions and a washed up writer named Chuck Shurley, who was actually a very vengeful god-capital G, who was determined to end it all.

“I don’t want that for you Dean. I want you to have a normal life; but I have learned over the years the universe has a hatred of Winchesters. Something always comes up to tear it all away from you. I pray that you get the happily ever after.” Sam told him. “But if it doesn’t work out I want you to be prepared. This is the biggest collection of supernatural lore known to man; it’s here if you need it.”

Dean sighed as he made his way to the storeroom grabbing a shovel. He made his way back outside to his uncle’s tree and began to dig.


	3. Chapter 3

“They are probably driving down some back road in heaven together.” Claire Novak said as she approached the oak tree. “I know Sam only told you about the bunker as a last resort. What’s going on Dean?”

Dean sat the shovel aside and gave Claire a hug. “I know he didn’t want me hunting; but when he got sick I started reading grandpa’s journal. Grandpa wrote a lot about a yellow-eyed demon and demons in general. They leave signs.”

“You just buried your father’s ashes and he’s already spinning in his grave.” Claire said. “Sam wouldn’t want you within 100 miles of a demon. You can’t just shoot them with silver or chop off their head.”

“I know that.” Dean leaned against the tree. “The night Dad died; demons signs starting popping up all over the country. I can’t ignore it. The universe hates Winchesters.”

“No kid, the universe depends on Winchesters. I think it’s a genetic default setting.” Claire sighed. “Your uncle, your father, and now you; always the first in line to fight the monsters. Well come on. If we’re going to be going up against demons; we’re going to need all the knowledge we can find in this dump.”

“Thanks Auntie.” Dean said.

“Thank me if we get out of this alive.” She said. “There’s only a handful of us left now. Things have been quiet. There hasn’t been a reason to train you kids and most of the older generation has died off. Mom’s not going to be any help. We had to put her in a home last year.”

“So it’s really just us?” Dean asked. “What about the Fitzgeralds?”

“Castiel and Sam have their hands full keeping the pack under control.” Claire sighed. “The last thing we need right now is a pack of young, dumb werewolves on the loose. Lets get inside and see what we can find to give us an edge.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The roadhouse was surrounded by vehicles. “Looks like a regular roadhouse Friday night.” Dean said as he found a place to park.

“Dad’s truck.” Sam said as he got out and placed a hand on the GMC pickup. “Everyone is really here?”

“I guess we’ll find out,” Dean said. “I haven’t been inside yet. I decided to take Baby for a drive while I waited on you.”

“Dude, you just drove around for 22 years???” Sam asked.

“Time is different here.” Dean shrugged. “It was only a couple of hours.”

Dean opened the door and stopped short. “I thought Bobby was kidding when he said Rufus had a place with Aretha.”

“Well she ain’t the real one idjits.”

“Bobby!” Sam exclaimed as he hugged the older hunter.

“So you finally made it.” Bobby smiled. “Lots of folks been waiting on you to get here.”

Aretha had finally stopped singing and stepped off the stage; and the crowd now began striking up conversations. Bobby led the boys back outside.

“Before you start with the reunions; I should warn you.” Bobby told them, “Jack is here. Said somethings going on down there and he needs you boys help.”

“Oh come on!” Dean exclaimed. “Sam just got here!”

“What’s going on Bobby?” Sam asked.

“He didn’t go into details. Just said he needed your help.” Bobby continued. “I just thought you should have a heads up. Best go in now. Mary’s been chomping at the bit to see her boys again.”

Bobby opened the door and stepped inside followed by the Winchesters. “Hey idjits. Look who I found outside.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revas entered the bar and glanced at the bartender receiving an almost imperceptible nod. The room wasn’t very crowded as the after work crowd had headed home; and the nighttime partiers hadn’t yet arrived. It was perfect for their purposes.

So far only a handful of them had managed to escape the watchful eyes of Rowena; only a handful on Earth right now. Everyday another conspiritor managed to escape; but to keep themselves hidden until it was time to strike, they needed to be careful.

Revas took a seat a/t the bar and picked up the drink the bartender sat in front of him. “So he’s really dead?”

“As the proverbial doornail.” The bartender answered. “I know neither one of us wanted to cross Sam Winchester while he was alive. I still remember Kipling’s play for king. He had the angel, and Winchester’s family; and Sam still killed him.”

“Sam was Rowena’s ace in the hole.” Revas said. “We all know she had a soft spot where he was concerned; and they had a history of collaborating against enemies. Without the threat of Sam Winchester; she’s just a witch, powerful but a witch all the same.”

“We have enough meatsuits here now to accommodate those already topside,” the bartender noted. “But we can’t keep doing this here. It’s going to draw attention.”

“I’m not worried about attention.” Revas said. “Sam’s kid doesn’t know jack shit; and any hunters that might have an idea or dead or too old to do anything. We just need to stay under Rowena’s radar long enough to get our allies topside; then we take hell back from that Scottish bitch.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So I looked through Metatron’s library; we could give young Dean the same hero’s blessing that Chuck gave Sam and Dean when they were born.” Balthazar said setting the scroll down in front of Gabriel.

Gabriel picked up the scroll and scanned it. “I don’t think Jack will go for it. There’s interference involved. He’s already decided hands off the marble; I’m a bit surprised he agreed to a possible resurrection.”

“Could we convince him to grant it to Sam and Dean again?” Castiel asked. “We would only be interfering with those already dead even if they are resurrected.”

“We may be able to get that loophole to work.” Gabriel nodded. “I’ll talk with him when he gets back. In the meantime; the two of you need to keep an eye on demon signs. Abbadon knew about the Men of Letters; that information may be available to those that followed her. If you see anything near Lebanon; let me know.”

“Should we take action?” Balthazar asked.

“No.” Gabriel said. “Follow Jack’s edict. If action is needed; I have a better chance of getting away with it. Or should I say Loki does.”


	4. Chapter 4

The party was in full swing and Dean and Sam hadn’t caught a moment to speak with Jack as friends and family kept grabbing their attention. Deanna Campbell was currently gushing over her handsome grandsons.

“Well I can’t say I’m surprised.” she noted. “John was a looker back in the day. I had a feeling he and Mary would make beautiful babies.”

“You have a great-grandson too.” Sam said. Like all proud parents he pulled out his wallet to show her a picture. “I named him after Dean.”

“He looks a lot like John before he left for Vietnam.” Mary said. “You’ve kept him out of hunting right?”

“I kept him out of the angel and demon stuff.” Sam sighed. “But every so often something would come after us, So he knows some stuff.”

“Not enough,” Jack said finding a good point to enter the conversation. “The demon stuff is the issue he’s facing right now. When you died; they took it as an opportunity to rebel against Rowena.”

“She’s still running hell?” Dean asked.

“Yes.” Jack nodded. “And she is content with keeping hell out of humanity’s day to day affairs. The thing is a lot of demons remembered what happened between you and Kipling all those years ago. They considered you the unofficial king of hell and Rowena more as your regent. Since you didn’t show up there; many of them think leadership of hell is open to who ever wants to grab power from Rowena.”

“So Sam has to rule hell now?” Dean asked as agitated as it was possible to be in heaven.

“No, Sam has earned his place in heaven.” Jack said. “But Hell does have to be brought back under control.”

“Can’t you just fix it?” Mary asked. “You are god now.”

“I swore and oath to Sam and Dean that I wasn’t going to run things like Chuck did.” Jack explained. “I can’t directly interfere with humanity’s free will. I also swore it again to the shadow that rules the empty when I negotiated the return of 100 angels and two archangels.”

“Which one of those winged dicks did you bring back?” Dean demanded to know.

“A few angels that you may know, Gabriel and Raphael.” Jack said unconcerned.

“You brought back Raphael??” Sam asked troubled. “He wanted to restart the Apocalypse!”

“Raphael understands that I am god now, and I did some rearranging to the power structure in heaven.” Jack was quick to calm the hunters. “Gabriel is the commander of the host and Raphael follows his orders. I also brought back Cas, Hannah, Balthazar, Inias and Samandriel.”

“Well other than Balthazar being a dick, we can deal with all of them I guess.” Dean said. “And I kind of liked Alfie too.”

“Alfie?” Jack was puzzled.

“Samandriel’s vessel.” Sam explained. “The kid was wearing his uniform from Weiner Hut and his name tag said Alfie.”

“Alfie was a lot easier to remember than Samandriel.” Dean snorted. “And we already have one Sam to deal with.”

“So you can’t interfere, what do you need from us?” Sam asked.

“I need you to go back.” Jack said. “The only help your son has right now is Clair Novak. Castiel has been visiting her in her dreams to try to unlock some of his memories she has from when she was his vessel; but the time was too brief. She didn’t retain much. The two of you can teach him what he needs to know. Then he can teach his kids. As long as there is a Winchester with the right knowledge on earth; they can stand as a sentinel against the demons.”

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t take long for Sam and Dean to agree to being resurrected. Not only was it family involved; but as Dean put it, his nephew needed someone to counteract all the girly BS Sam had taught him. The two soon found themselves standing beside an oak tree just outside of the bunker.

“I don’t remember this tree being here.” Dean frowned.

“I buried your ashes here and planted the tree as a marker.” Sam said looking down at the freshly turned earth at the base of the tree. “I guess Dean buried my ashes her too.”

Sam followed Dean down the hill to where the Impala was parked.

“You kept her.” Dean said as he patted the hood. “She looks good.”

“It didn’t seem right for Dean Winchester not to be driving her.” Sam smiled. “I gave her to him when he got his license. He’s always taken good care of her. He even took a mechanics course at night his last year of high school so he could work on her. Your baby was in good hands.”

“I like this kid.” Dean said. “Well let’s get this family reunion over with. I want to see what your son is like.”

The two made their way to the door not surprised to find it locked. Sam patted his pocket finding a wooden box there holding the key. “Guess we don’t need to knock.”

Sam opened the door to find himself facing the barrel of a shotgun held by an older woman her blonde hair shot through with silver. “Sam? Dean?” she asked stunned.

“Wow Claire?” Dean asked.

Sam glanced down the stairs; “Dean, you remember how to test people toprove they are a supernatural being?” at the young man’s hesitant nod he continued. “Grab what you need. After you guys know it’s us; we’ll explain.”


	5. Chapter 5

“You guys are so young.” Claire said “You both look like you did last last time I saw Dean.”

“In heaven everyone is in their prime.” Sam said. “When I got there; I was the same age I was when Dean died. Some people tend to be older, some people are younger: I think it’s a subconscious thing.”

Sam glanced at Dean and noticed his brother and his son were staring at each other. “Dean.”

Two pairs of eyes turned to him.

“Okaaay.” Claire laughed. “Kind of weird to meet the uncle you’ve heard so much about huh kid?”

“Did you really kill Hilter?” The younger Dean blurted out. “He died during WWII!”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah I did. His body died back in the war but his spirit was still alive. When the Thule brought him back; I ganked the SOB.”

“So even all the really out there stuff Dad told me is true?” Dean asked his uncle. “You sold your soul, went to hell, and became a demon?”

“Yes to all of it.” Dean said. “But all of that is ancient history kid; it’s the here and now that we have to deal with. You read Dad’s journal so you know Demons have been screwing with the Winchesters since your great-grandparents were your age.”

“Not just the Winchesters, the Campbells too.” Sam added. “Two demons pretty high up the ladder; Azazel and Abbadon both had run-ins with your great grandparents. Dean took them both out.”

“But your Dad had been marked when he was 6 months old by Azazel.” Dean continued explaining the family history with hell. “He was actually considered the boy king of hell due to being Lucifer’s true vessel.”

“I told you how Crowley died.” Sam said. “What I didn’t tell you was that he wasn’t just a demon, he was the king of hell. When he died it left a power vacuum. This demon called Kipling tried to take over. I killed Kipling then made it clear that there wouldn’t be another king of hell.”

“So there’s no one in charge of hell?” young dean asked.

“Actually, Crowley’s mother Rowena McLeod, probably the most powerful witch we ever met is the current queen.” Dean answered. “But when Sam died; some demons, mainly the ones that were loyal to Azazel or Abbadon, have decided to rebel. They figure with Sam out of the picture; control of hell is up for grabs.”

“That’s why we’re here.” Sam said. “Jack thinks any Winchester with the knowledge that Dean and I had could be a deterrent to demons rebelling.”

“Is that why Castiel has been visiting my dreams?” Claire asked. 

“They were hoping you had some of his memories from the time he possessed you.” Dean said. “But Jimmy offered himself up again before you absorbed much.”

“That’s what Castiel told me too.” Claire nodded. “He is still coming though. He thinks he can help me decipher some of the older scrolls in the bunker. You need to come see this.”

Everyone got up and followed Claire deeper into the bunker. Sam soon realized where she was leading them. Gabriel’s room.

“It’s Enochian.” Claire explained. “Whoever this angel was; he was awfully concerned with prostitutes.”

“Porn stars.” Sam said with a smile. “It was porn stars. Gabriel wrote this right after Ketch got him out of hell. It’s the story of his life after he faked his death at the Elysian Fields up until Ketch dropped him here.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revas looked at the demons that surrounded him. None of them were particularly strong but most of them were crafty. In the long game brains always trumped brawn.

“You are all here because you agree that hell needs a strong leader.” Revas started. “We’ve all kept our heads down for the last quarter century because of Sam Winchester. Sam is dead, his soul went to Heaven so he is not our concern any longer. The witch however is our concern. Our numbers grow; but until we have the strength to oust her from the throne, we will keep a low profile.”

“Shes just a witch.” one demon spoke up. “Witches begged us to give them power. Most of my deals were because some crone was willing to sign away her soul for power.”

“Rowena Mcleod is not just some witch.” Revas said. “It would be stupid to underestimate her. She’s a witch who unlocked the secrets of the Book of the Damned. There’s no telling what she learned from it. We will bide our time, grow our army;,and when we have grown in numbers; we will storm hell.”

The bartender now piped up. “And you are sure we can depend on our mole upstairs?”

“They have proven dependable thus far,” Revas replied. “I have no reason to believe we can’t continue to depend on their intel. We will not however, forget that is is an angel we’re dealing with. They want hell the way it was before. We can give them that; at least for a while until we are ready to march on heaven itself.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gabriel, I must speak with you.” Raphael demanded as he entered the conference room.

“Can it wait? I have to speak with Jack.” Gabriel said as he gathered the scrolls Balthazar had found.  
“No. It is imperative that I speak with you now.” Raphael said. “It concerns our nephew’s edict. As I understand it, no angels should be on earth unless it has been cleared through you and Jack.”

“That’s the order.” Gabriel said. “There’s an angel missing?”

“It’s not one of us that was brought back, I’ve already accounted for all of us.” Raphael said. “But I discovered grace near Miami. It’s too far away for me to identify who it is; but one of our kind is on Earth at this moment.”

“With what’s going on right now; you need to come with me to see the kid.” Gabriel said. “I know you’ve been busy trying to sort out everyone who came back, and making sure that there’s no damage from their time in the empty; but we need to bring you up to speed on what’s happening down there. Demons are rebelling against the queen of hell.”

“Hell has always been in some amount of turmoil since Lilith’s death.” Raphael said. “What is different now.”

“This started when Sam Winchester arrived.” Gabriel explained. “Seems he kind of accidentally took control of hell several years back by killing the odds on favorite to be Crowley’s successor; then told them there would be no king of hell. My theory is that they believed Rowena had Sam’s blessing and backing when she took over.”

“So when he came up; the demons assumed Sam abandoned hell and they now have free reign.” Raphael ventured.

“It’s what Jack and I believe.” Gabriel nodded.

“Then it is much more than an angel being on Earth; it is a traitor one Earth.” Raphael said. “There’s now way random demons in hell who know Sam came here unless someone told them.”

“Well crap.” Gabriel said. “The shit sandwich just got a lot bigger.”


	6. Chapter 6

The shadow had not denied Jack when he made the demand to revive some of the angels in the empty. The young nephilim had hurt it; it could no longer sleep. Most of the angels he wanted were awake, and loud. Like Castiel and Gabriel.

Castiel had sacrificed himself to the empty; and then went around waking many who had been sleeping; like Gabriel and Balthazar. Then the empty learned that it’s first run in with Castiel was nothing. Balthazar was endless litany of complaints; but Gabriel was the very definition of annoyance. The empty had been subjected to the same three annoying songs sung loudly and off key over and over again. The shadow was happy to be rid of them.

The shadow thought that when they left it’s realm, it would be able to sleep; but no. The empty still reverberated with an echo of the loud explosion that Jack had caused when he was sent there by Billie.

The shadow needed peace and quiet. The only way for quiet to reign is if human life no longer thrived on Earth. With all of the angels and demons resting in the empty; it knew of the apocalypse plan. That would ultimately bring peace. The angel that the shadow had awakened to send to earth was in place; and had begun working toward the shadow’s desired end. The question was which demon to send back now.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Well, if you weren’t standing here telling us about it; I would assume it was you Raphy.” Balthazar said. “So we have a good news, bad news situation.”

“Good news it’s not Raphael.” Gabriel said. “Bad news, we don’t know who it is.”

“Stop looking at me; I follow Heaven’s edicts.” Raphael interrupted.

“You have to admit Raphael, you were the one who wanted to restart the Apocalypse after Sam Winchester put Luci and Mikey in time out.” Balthazar snarked. “I remember that little civil war you started. I’m still rather flattered you sent Virgil after me.”

“Virgil was brought back.” Anna stated. “Raphael said he has accounted for all of us who were brought back. It must be someone who survived until Chuck’s death.”

“What about Naomi?” Castiel suggested. “She was not happy with the changes you made Jack.”

“Naomi is under guard.” Jack said. “I was a Winchester first; then with my sperm donor and Chuck I learned caution. She is under guard.”

_“Sperm donor?” Balthazar thought the question to Gabriel._

_“What else would you call Lucifer? He sure as hell wasn’t a father to the kid._

“There goes the odds on favorite.” Gabriel sighed. “No angel is to go to Earth without permission from God and the Commander of the host. And even then it is with restrictions. It’s why Castiel is only visiting Claire in her dreams. We need to know who is ignoring the edict.”

“Who would you suggest we send?” Jack asked. “It is the only way to find out who is in Miami at this point.”

“I’d say Balthazar and Anna.” Gabriel said. “They know how to blend in with humans. Let them find out who the traitor is.”

“We’ll bring them to the throne room.” Anna started then trailed off when she saw Gabriel’s grace swirling intently. “You wish to take them directly to prison?”

“No, I have a better idea.” Gabriel said. “We already know this angel is passing information to demons. Find out who it is and maybe we can use this rogue. We put out information on angel radio specifically to misdirect them.”

“Your deviousness is showing brother.” Raphael noted. “I guess Lucifer teaching you that skill comes in handy after all.”

Jack though for a moment. “I agree. Balthazar and Anna can find out who it is. You have our blessing.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean looked up as his nephew sat a bag in front of him. Sam looked up from Rowena’s spell book he was reading with a smile as his brother pulled out an apple pie and a six pack of beer.

“I really like this kid.” Dean said all smiles. “He didn’t forget the pie.”

“Dad and I always came on your birthday and we would leave apple pie and beer by the tree.” Young Dean explained. “He said you loved pie, and apple was your favorite.”

“I wanted him to know you.” Sam shrugged. “It was a way to keep your memory alive.”

“Sammy,” Dean said around a mouthful of pie. “No chick flick moments.”

“And there’s the Dean I know and love.” Sam said as a book fell off of the shelf.

Claire went over to pick it up and a slip of paper fell out. Picking it up she concentrated on translating the Enochian script. “I think it says ‘red angel’.”

Sam stood up and looked at the slip of paper over her shoulder. “Rogue angel.”

“Why would there be a piece of paper about a rogue angel between the pages of...Fifty Shades of Gray?” Dean asked. “And what is that book even doing here?”

Sam frowned. “You don’t recognize that symbol Dean? It’s signed by Balthazar. I think he’s trying to warn us that somebody up there has gone rogue.”

“That’s a spanner in the works.” Claire said. “I’ll try to remember to ask Castiel about it the next time he shows up in my dreams.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“My queen.”

Rowena looked up from her grimoire. Baal was one of the few demons she felt she could trust completely. “What is it Baal?”

The demon stepped aside revealing hell’s former king, Crowley.

“Fergus!” She leapt to her feet and hugged her son. “How are you here?”

“I managed to sneak out of the empty when it was releasing a demon.” Crowley said as he took a sip of the single malt scotch he had conjured. “I know what it wants. The shadow released Abbadon.”

“Why would it do that?” Rowena asked. “I already have my hands full with a rebellion.”

“The empty started this little rebellion. Abbadon has been charged with taking over hell.” Crowley noted. “It wants war between heaven and hell. It’s hoping that both realms going at it will destroy humanity and then It can go back to sleep.”


	7. Chapter 7

“Other than a handful; all of these names are of demons who sided with Abbadon when she challenged me for control of hell.” Crowley stated as he scanned the list that was given to him by Baal.

“That is my conclusion also.” Baal said. “It was just a coincidence until you revealed that Abbadon was released from the empty.” Baal noted.

“There are a couple of names suspiciously absent from the list however.” Crowley noted. “Kipling and Belphegor.”

“Samuel killed Kipling when he tried to take over.” Rowena said sipping her tea. “And Castiel killed Belphegor right before I took control.”

“And I am surprised to see the Queen Mother in control.” Crowley said. “How did that come about?”

“It was Charles doing.” Rowena answered. “He threw open the gates of hell and the boys called on me for help. The only option was for me to take over and hold the ghosts and demons here. Quite a few nasties got out and had to be controlled. Gacy, Bundy, and Dahmer just to name a few.”

“None of them are a threat compared to Abbadon.” Baal noted.

“How, exactly did you get rid of her the last time Fergus?” Rowena asked.

“With a bit of help from the Winchesters.” Crowley explained. “I managed to manipulate Dean into taking the Mark of Cain and gave him the First Blade. An unintended side effect was that the squirrel became a demon. Luckily the moose cured him.”

“I remember,” Baal shuddered. “We can all be grateful he was cured. An abomination with that level of demonic power, all of Alistair’s knowledge, and all the stubbornness of a Winchester shouldn’t exist.”

Crowley frowned, “Speaking of God; where is he? Off gallivanting with Amara?

“Chuck died almost 10 years ago as a normal human.” Rowena explained. “His wee grandson drained him of his power and took over heaven.”

“Lucifer’s child is in charge of heaven??” Crowley yelled.

“Wee Jack is nothing like Lucifer.” Rowena said. “From the moment of his birth he’s been with the Winchesters, then Castiel. He is God now. Chuck is stuck in Lucifer’s cage.”

Crowley’s frown grew deeper. “So Chuck is no longer in charge upstairs, you are in charge downstairs, and the damned cosmic entity that rules the empty is getting into the game. What about Billie?”

“The reaper that took over for Death?” Baal asked. “No one knows. That reaper was involved though. She took over and made a play to kill God. No one has seen her for decades.”

“We need more information.” Crowley noted. “Are any of your demons top-side, Mother?”  
“No, but there is someone I can call on.” Rowena said. “I happen to have the commander of the host on speed dial.”

“You are that close with Michael??” Crowley was stunned.

“Michael is in the empty along with Lucifer.” Baal chuckled. “Our old friend The trickster is in charge now. The archangel Gabriel commands the host now.”

“I’m not sure if I should say bollocks or ballyhoo.” Crowley said with a snort. “You never know with that one!”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Young Dean was standing outside the bunker with his father. He was dreaming of the first time his Dad had brought him here. The impala was parked on the side of the road and his father had just sat a pie and a six-pack of beer by the tree.

“You know some random drunk would come by and take it, right?” A voice asked from behind him.

Dean spun around to see a man standing behind him with golden eyes. “Who are you?”

“Well as many run ins as I had with those muttonheads you call your father and your uncle; you could say I’m the honorary uncle everyone hates to see show up at the family reunion. You can call me the Trickster.”

“You’re Gabriel!” Dean said. “You’re in my dream; like Castiel has been doing with Aunt Claire.”

“Good to see you inherited your father’s brains.” Gabriel chuckled. “All angels have the ability to dream walk. This is the only way to communicate with humans right now; heaven is on lockdown.”

“So why are you in my dream if you’re supposed to be on lockdown.” Dean asked.

“Because there are things that you guys need to know and I happen to be the current commander of the host.” Gabriel said seriously. “First of all tell the muttonheads that they have their hero’s blessing back. Since they are technically ‘dead’ protecting them doesn’t directly interfere with heaven; but you need to be careful, we can’t give that blessing to you.”

“Hero’s blessing?” Dean was confused.

“They will know what it means.” Gabriel said. “Second there are two angels on earth right now under special dispensation; Balthazar and Anna. They have been tasked with hunting down the rogue angel.” 

“Who are they looking for?” Dean asked.

“We don’t know yet.” Gabriel admitted. “All of the angels that were brought back are accounted for. Jack didn’t revive this one.”

“Is that all?” Dean asked.

“One more thing.” Gabriel said “A loophole you may be able to take advantage of; the crossroads are still open.”

Dean open his mouth to say something else; but the angel was gone.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Damn!” Balthazar exclaimed. “I can feel the lingering grace; but I can’t trace it. I can’t even identify whose grace it is!”

Anna was just as agitated. “We should know who it is. This is impossible!”

“I’m not sure that anything is impossible now.” Balthazar snorted. “Chuck is dead and in hell, a nephilim rules heaven, and the youngest Archangel is commander of the host: every one of those things should be impossible.”

“And yet they are.” Anna sighed. “I’ll head back up to heaven and see if Raphael can pick up the trail again.”

“Let me know as soon as you get anything from Raphael.” Balthazar said. “If I get on the trail fast enough I may be able to track them, or at least identify them.”

Anna nodded and disappeared from the warehouse they had been standing in. Balthazar was not able to interfere with humanity; but dropping in on a couple a dead hunters might just keep him just this side of legit.


	8. Chapter 8

“Gabriel.” Jack started.

“Yes I dream walked with the kid.” Gabriel cut him off. “It’s only right that he get a bit of direction and it came from the trickster.”

“That wasn’t what I wanted to talk to you about.” Jack said. “Rowena sent you a message. She said she had new information for us and we needed to know it right away.”

“I’ll head down to see what it is.” Gabriel started to turn to leave.

“There’s more you need to know, Anna is back.” Jack stated.

“So who the traitor to heaven?” Gabriel asked.

“We still don’t know.” Jack paced. “She and Balthazar tracked down where the rogue was; but the traitor was already gone when they got there. What’s worse they couldn’t track whoever it was.”

“I think I had better go see Rowena.” Gabriel said. “Maybe her information can cast some light on why angels are able to hide their grace from heaven.”

“It should be impossible.” Gabriel said. “And it definitely should be impossible to hide the trail from another angel in the same area.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gabriel was in your dream last night?” Dean asked. “You’re sure it was him.”

Young Dean nodded then added. “He said he was the Trickster though. He also said the crossroads were open, and that it was a loophole we might be able to use.”

Sam frowned. “Why would he direct us to the crossroads? Nothing good ever comes of that.”

“Maybe heaven is on the same page as hell?” Claire suggested. “After all, Rowena had a soft spot for the Winchesters after all.” She nodded at the journal in front of Sam. “She did leave all her spell books to you.”

“You know, we could summon a demon here.” The elder Dean suggested. “If they are loyal to Rowena we could find out if heaven and hell are on the same page.”

“We should have all the ingredients her in the bunker.” Sam said as he wrote out a list which he handed to his son. “You two gather the ingredients and meet us downstairs, Dean and I will get everything set up.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revas studied the angel in front of him. “Heaven has no idea what is happening.” The demon said.

“As usual demons prove themselves stupid.” The angel stated. “Heaven already knows that there is an angel on earth. They sent scouts to find me.”

“You claim to have been a big shot up there, what are you worried about?” Revas asked.

“I’m not connected you ass!” The angel snarled. “The only thing keeping me hidden right now is the empty. Heaven is not stupid; sooner or later it will figure out that there is more to this than a few demons rebelling.”

“By then it will be too late.” Revas said. “We will have control of hell and start this war you want so much.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam finished the last words of the spell and dropped the match into the bowl. After a few minutes passed; Dean glanced at his brother.

“I thought Rowena’s spells never failed.” He snarked.

“I don’t think it did.” Claire said as she looked at something behind the brothers.

“Well now this is interesting. I’ve been summoned by a squirrel, a moose, a used to be Castiel vessel...and a mini-moose.” Crowley straightened his jacket. “My mother did say things had changed since I committed hari-kari.”

“Crowley?” Sam sputtered. “How?”

“You’re supposed to be dead.” Dean added.

“That is a case of the proverbial pots calling the kettle black; wouldn’t you say?” Crowley snarked. “But once again; here I am about to do the two of you a solid. Hell’s current queen thought it best that I answer your summons since I have information you need to know.”

“This is a demon?” Claire asked. “He looks like a middle-management flunky for some second-rate used-car dealership.”

“Looks can be deceiving.” Crowley grinned. “I do have quite the impressive resume; right boys? I suggest we all get comfortable while I give you the bad news.”

“That your Mom is losing control of hell?” The older Dean asked.

“If only it was that simple.” Crowley snapped back. “I’m not the only blast from your past that’s come back from the empty; just the only one that is on your side.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Fergus is quite resourceful when he wants to be.” Rowena said as she and Gabriel settled into their chairs. “He came back with a wealth of information. This is more than just rebellious demons I’m dealing with. The shadow that rules the empty sent Abbadon back.”

“Why would it release Abba-douche?” Gabriel asked.

“From what Fergus told me it’s angry; it can’t get back to sleep.” Rowena said. “The empty is trying to wipe out humanity. It’s trying to start an Apocalypse.”

“Without Lucifer and Michael; that can’t happen.” Gabriel relaxed.

“No, but if it can cause a war between heaven and hell; the outcome wouldn’t be much different.” Rowena said.

“We have an agreement; both sides stay out of human affairs.” Gabriel stated.

“Aye we do.” Rowena nodded. “But I don’t think Abbadon will keep to that agreement any more than Zachariah will.”

“Wait, how did that ass-kisser get into this conversation?” Gabriel asked.

“That angel running amok that you can’t find, it’s Zachariah.” Rowena said. “He is listening in on Heaven and reporting back to the empty. It’s trying to find a weakness it can exploit, but it doesn’t want to confront Jackie. It’s still hurting from when Billie sent him there to explode.”

“That’s why the shadow didn’t put up a fight when Jack demanded we be released.” Gabriel frowned. 

“Aye, and there are more angels in the empty right now than there are in heaven.” Rowena pointed out.

“Zach’s got an army that can be unleashed at any time.” Gabriel frowned.

“I sent Fergus to answer the Winchester’s summons.” Rowena said. “By now, they know what is going on also.”

“So much for both sides staying out of humanity’s business.”


	9. Chapter 9

“This is the work of the empty?” Sam asked. “Why is the empty getting involved?”

“It seems young Jack picked up the Winchester trait of being annoying as hell.” Crowley explained. “Jack exploded in the empty and that echo is still around. Some of those in the empty are waking up because of it.”

“So angels and demons that are supposed to be asleep are waking up?” The elder Dean asked.

“Of course your winged boyfriend didn’t help.” Crowley snorted. “I woke up when he arrived. The first thing Castiel did was to wake up Gabriel. The two of them then went around waking others. By the time Jack came to demand angels be released; there was a chorus of angels awake and being very loud. Zachariah was among those who were awake but Jack didn’t request him.”

“Smart kid.” The elder Dean said.

“The empty was curious as to why Jack didn’t want Zachariah.” Crowley continued. “And Zach told it all about the little apocalypse that wasn’t. The empty believes that a war between heaven and hell will wipe out humanity; and with humanity gone; there’s nothing for the two sides to fight over.”

“So shoot the bitch to keep the dogs from fighting.” Claire nodded. “It makes sense in a way.”

“I don’t think the empty has considered the Winchesters in this.” Crowley considered. “And since everyone in the empty thought moose and squirrel were dead; you’ve got an edge.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“So this is all about revenge?” Raphael asked. “I would suggest you grab any of the angels still in the empty that you can.”

“I was only able to bring you back because the empty allowed it.” Jack noted. “It’ snot going to be as generous this time.”

“There’s another way. We can call them home.” Gabriel said.

“Your horn.” Raphael nodded. “It should work.”

“I thought that was bad.” Jack queried. “Castiel said Metatron used it when he tried to become god.”

“Metatron activated it.” Raphael said. “It’s Gabriel’s horn for a reason; only the messenger of heaven knows the proper spell to activate it.”

“I never had a reason to activate it before.” Gabriel said. “Now I do; and with the sanction of heaven.”

“I would suggest the throne room.” Raphael said. “We can vet them as they arrive.”

“Good idea.” Gabriel agreed. “It’s best to know who is going to be on our side from the beginning.”

“What do we do with those not on our side.” Jack asked.

“Prison.” Gabriel and Raphael answered as one.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Zachariah is back?” Balthazar snorted. “Just when I thought we were free of Michael’s boot-licker.”

“Once Gabriel activates his horn; there are going to be quite a few of Michael’s boot-lickers showing up.” Anna noted.

“We will be knee deep in assbutts.” Castiel agreed. “Gabriel has charged me with making sure those who will work against us are placed in heaven’s prison. I would like the two of you to assist me.”

“What about Zachariah?” Balthazar asked. “Now that we know who we are looking for; we should be able to find him.”

“Jack has decided to leave him where he is and continue with the planned misinformation campaign that was already planned.” Castiel informed them.

Balthazar tilted his head. “It would seem the symphony has started. We had better get to the throne room.”

The angels immediately appeared in the throne room to see Gabriel standing in front of an angel who was pleading to be allowed to assist them. “I know my sins are many, Gabriel; I only ask for the chance to restore my honor.”

“You let Lucifer trick you.” Gabriel said. “That’s forgivable; killing a prophet is not. It was you who smote Kevin Tran.”

“Metatron was in charge at the time; it was his order.” Gadreel pointed out. “He told me that I could restore my honor.”

“Then you were duped by Metatron too.” Gabriel snorted. “Not exactly proving yourself the sharpest tool in the shed.”

“Gabriel.” Castiel broke in. “Gadreel destroyed his grace attempting to keep Metatron from taking total control. I believe he is sincere in his desire to help.”

“Then you’re responsible for him.” Gabriel said before turning back to Gadreel. “Don’t make me regret this.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Hello Claire.”

Claire had been dreaming about a trip the family had taken to New York. She was standing at the rail of the ferry transporting them back from Ellis Island where they had toured the Statue of Liberty.

“Castiel.” She responded. “Time for another lesson in Enochian?”

“No, I am just here to relay information.” Castiel said. “Heaven has been made aware of what is truly happening.”

“This demon named Crowley answered a summons by Sam and Dean.” Claire said. “He told us that the empty is behind what is happening. He also told us the empty let an angel named Zachariah go...and a demon called Abbadon.”

“That confirms the information that heaven has received also.” Castiel said. “The last time Abbadon was on earth; Dean killed her using the First Blade. The aftermath was devastating. We will try to find another way to deal with Abbadon.”

“What about Zachariah?” Claire asked only to realize the angel was gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dean we are not going to look for the First Blade” Sam told his brother. “Have you forgotten what happened last time?”

“Sam it’s the only thing that can kill Abbadon!” Dean argued right back.

“Dad told me about that; I don’t want to have to call you Uncle Demon Dean.” Young Dean added his two cents into the argument.

“The grown ups are talking here.” The elder Dean responded.

“Don’t get pissy with him just because he sees the point.” Sam defended his son. “Last time you would’ve killed me if not for Cas.”

“You and Cas cured me.” Dean argued.

“And there’s no way to know if it would work a second time.” Sam pointed out. “We have to find another way. Maybe paralyze her again and put the parts in different places here in the bunker.”

“And whats to keep some idiot from putting her back together in the future?” Dean asked.

“Admitting you’re an idiot, Deano?” Gabriel asked as he appeared in the bunker. “That’s a first. Anyhoo, I just stopped by to tell you the First Blade has been destroyed. I know you and Rowena are tight and all; but she really doesn’t want to deal with you full-time so that option is off the table. Heaven will figure out how to deal with Abbadon. But in the mean time I come bearing gifts.”

“What kind of gifts?” Sam asked.

“Well being the Trickster and all; what could be more ironic than the vessels of Michael and Lucifer wielding their archangel blades.” Gabriel said as two gold blades appeared on the table. “If nothing else it should keep them out of my brothers’ hands when and if the empty decides to unleash them on us.”

“I thought heaven couldn’t get involved.” Dean asked. “Aren’t you the commander of the host?”

“It’s called a loophole.” Gabriel smirked. “Those blades came from the trickster; not Gabriel. Jack is letting us exploit every loophole we can find.”


	10. Chapter 10

“Angels are being pulled from the empty by Gabriel’s horn.” Castiel said. “Only a handful have been imprisoned. Most of them are willing to follow heaven’s orders.”

“I still can’t believe Meta jerk showed up.” Gabriel snorted. “Put him under the prison Castiel; he’s the last ass wipe we need running on the loose.”

“Are you sure about that Gabriel?” Raphael asked. “He was charged with recording all of father’s notes about creation. He may have information on the empty.”

“Are you going to watch him 24/7?” Gabriel asked. “He ran away from heaven and stole the tablets while he was at it.”

“Well to be fair; you ran away.” Balthazar interjected. “And I stole a few things.”

“Balthazar is right.” Jack said. “We can’t have a double standard. But I also know what he did with his spell to make the angels fall; he’ll have to be watched at all times.”

“I will take responsibility for him.” Raphael volunteered. “He can take dictation. It is after all what he did for father.”

“As long as he stays away from me; it is acceptable.” Castiel said. “But there are angels still missing. Bartholomew, Malachi, and Theo are missing still. They were among those who took advantage of the fall by creating factions and warring on earth.”

“I’ll let the host know to keep an eye out for them; but quietly.” Gabriel said. “That is definitely not information we want Zachy to find out about. Speaking of which Balthy; did you drop the latest message for old baldie?”

“Oh yes.” Balthazar said with an evil grin. “By now he’s in the middle of the South Pole looking for Michael’s spear.”

“But Michael’s spear was destroyed.” Raphael pointed out.

“We know that;: Gabriel pointed out with a grin of his own. “But El Baldo doesn’t.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You really are a miniature Sammy, aren’t you?” Dean asked his namesake as he found him in the library surrounded by stacks of paperbacks. “Your dad always had his nose stuck in a book too.”

Dean looked at the cover and groaned. “Seriously, Mystery Spot? That book should be burned.”

“Dad never told me about what happened; just that you guys ran into the trickster in Florida.” Young Dean said. “I figured there’s probably a lot he didn’t tell me.”

“Sammy hated the way we grew up. He would’ve wanted to give you a normal childhood.” Dean said. “How old were you when you got the tattoo?”

“I took him to a friend of Garth’s on his sixteenth birthday.” Sam said from the doorway. “I needed him to be a kid.”

“I get it, Sam.” Dean said as he picked up a book then laughed. “I can’t believe Chuck actually wrote this one too!” Dean flipped the book open. 

“Scoobynatural??” Sam laughed. “That case was actually fun. Daphne kept brushing you off for Fred; and he was oblivious the whole time.”

“And who swapped spit with Velma, again?” Dean said with a laugh.

“She came on to me.” Sam protested.

“Now I get it.” Young Dean said with a snort. “That’s why you could never make it through a Scooby Doo episode without laughing.”

In the middle of their laughter; alarms started going off. The trio ran to the control room to find Claire.

“It started going off and I can’t figure out why.” Claire said nodding at the bank of ancient computers.

“That’s the alarm for vampires.” Dean said. “Looks like a nest not far from here.”

“We could probably use a warm-up.” Sam said then looked at his son. “You and Claire hold the fort down here.”

“I can handle vampires Dad.” Dean said.

“I know you can; but your uncle and I are protected.” Sam said. “We have a hero’s blessing. We’ll be fine; anything bad that happens, would happen to you.”

“Next time kid.” Dean said. “Your dad and I need the practice.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Revas had gathered his demons. The time had come to let them know who was really leading them. He leaned against the bar sipping a scotch as he waited.

The bartender came over and sat a refill on the counter. “She really is back? Word is Dean Winchester was given Cain’s mark and was the one who killed her using Cain’s own blade.”

“It is her.” Revas answered. “She was sent back from the empty with a mission. We will learn what that mission is tonight.”

The two demons straightened and turned to the door as it opened revealing the hell knight, Abbadon. She was accompanied by several others including Azazel and her fellow hell knights Dagon and Asmodeus. The gathered demons suddenly became very quiet as Abbadon made her way to the bar where Revas dropped to one knee.

“Abbadon, I have gathered many from hell; yet the majority remain under the rule of Crowley’s mother.” Revas said.

“It seems your father is quite the family man; doesn’t it Gavin?” Abbadon asked one of the unknown demons in her group.

“He was no father to me.” Gavin answered. “And that witch is not my grandmother.”

Abbadon smiled brightly. “Soon you can let them know exactly what you think of them. But for now; Revas what stirrings have you heard from heaven?”

“Nothing my queen.” The demon answered. “Once the commander of the host came to an agreement with Rowena; Heaven has kept to themselves. It was in complete disarray until the nephilim came to power.”

“The nephilim would be Jack.” Abbadon nodded. “And which of the archangels now commands heaven, Gabriel or Raphael?”

“We don’t know. The meetings between the commander and Rowena were kept highly secret.” The bartender broke in. “They met in a created dimension; No demon ever laid eyes on him.”

“I need to know which one is in charge. They may both be archangels but they are very different beings.” Abbadon stated. “A plan that can defeat Raphael wouldn’t work with Gabriel and vice versa. Make this your priority.”

No one noticed the demon quietly sneaking out of the bar.


	11. Chapter 11

When Meg woke up in the empty; she was careful. She understood that something had changed and she wanted to know why. She had seen several demons flocking to Abbadon’s side including Azazel. Then she noticed that a copy of her meatsuit stood beside the hell knight. Predictably they were scheming against heaven. By remaining out of sight; she was able to listen to what was being plotted. She also learned that several of her old frenemies, the Winchesters and Castiel, were dead...again.

When the empty released the demons; she made sure she was on the fringes of the group and able to escape the void herself. One thing Meg was good at was figuring who to follow for her own self interests. Learning that the nephilim that ruled heaven now as God was raised by the Winchesters and her favorite tree-topper Castiel; let her know that Abbadon’s side, was the wrong side. She slipped quietly from the bar to figure out her next steps.

But first things first. Abbadon had been making deals with all sorts of monsters trying to find a key to a supernatural arsenal. She believed it was in the hands of a hunter. Tailing the vampires that were dispatched to Kansas the day before was a good place to start.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“You’re dead!” The vampire declared in shock as he felt the dead man’s blood sluggishly flowing through its veins.

“Yeah, we get that a lot.” Dean said with a grin as he swung the machete separating the head from the body.

The vamp that was fighting with Sam now dropped the pipe it was holding and yelled “Wait! Please! If we had known you were here; we wouldn’t have come. She told us to come here!”

Sam kept his guard up but asked anyway, “Who is she?”

“Well I can answer that question.” a familiar voice said from the doorway. 

Both the Winchesters and the final vampire looked up in shock at the demon standing there. 

“Meg?” Dean questioned.

“Aww you remember.” She smirked as Sam took off the final vamp’s head. “Looks like you boys still got it. Good, you’re going to need every bit of that Winchester luck and skill.”

“So back from the Empty, eh Meg.” Dean noted. 

“Did it release you?” Sam asked. “And how did you find us?”

“I wasn’t exactly looking for you; I was tracking the vamps. We can call this a happy accident.” Meg said. “Abbadon sent them. They won’t be the last this she sends either. She’s looking for something here in Kansas. She called it a supernatural arsenal. And I’m guessing you may know what it is since it was a Henry Winchester that kept her from it the last time she looked.”

“Maybe we do.” Dean said.

“We need to go somewhere and talk.” Meg said. “Abbadon brought some of the Winchester’s greatest hits back with her.”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Gadreel, you’re supposed to be looking for Malachi.” Gabriel said as the angel appeared in front of him and Balthazar. “Guess you found him.”

“I have not yet located Malachi, but there is something else that I found that should be brought to your attention.” Gadreel answered. “During my search, I sensed a large number of demons gathered in Montana. Most of them very powerful; several hell knights were in the group.”

“It seems dear Abby has raised her ugly head.” Balthazar noted.

“Where is she?” Gabriel asked.

“I do not know where Abbadon is; but I followed one of the hell knights.” Gadreel said with a smirk on his face. “He was weak for a hell knight. I have no idea why he holds the title; because I was able to capture and confine him with ease.”

“Why do I get the feeling you know who this demon is?” Balthazar asked as he felt a shiver of wrath coming from Gabriel’s grace.

“Take us to this hell knight Gadreel.” Gabriel ordered.

The trio appeared in heaven’s prison to find Castiel glaring into a cell. Gabriel joined the seraph and an almost evil chuckle left his lips.

“Well, well; the shoe’s on the other foot now isn’t it Colonel Sanders?” Gabriel taunted. “Oh the fun we are about to have.”

In the cell; Asmodeus eyes widened in fear. He was now in the clutches of a fully powered, and still pissed off Gabriel; and there was no Enochian spell work binding his grace this time.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“I should have known Crowley would find his way out.” Meg said. “As long as he stays away from me; I’ll stay away from him.”

“He’s not in charge of hell.” Dean explained. “Rowena is.”

“So Crowley’s mother is running things?” Meg laughed. “After we deal with Abbadon; I might have to take a trip downstairs and swear my fealty to her. That would definitely make his eyes turn red.”

“So you said she’s still looking for the key to the Men of Letters bunker.” Sam got the discussion back on track. “And she is stirring up all these monsters in an attempt to kill every hunter she can until she gets the key?”

“The thing is, she was told you guys are worm food.” Meg explained. “The Men of Letters line is extinct; she thinks you passed the key on to another hunter.”

Dean glanced at Sam. “The kid just got a big target on his back.”

“Wait, There’s another Winchester out there?” Meg asked. “This just gets better and better.”

“He needs more protection than he has.” Sam said “And a hell of a lot more training.”

Meg sighed. “I’ll help any way you need me to. The last thing I want is a world ruled by Abbadon. That bitch is crazy.”

“Guess I need to reach out to Sam and Cas. They had a pretty good roster of active hunters last time I saw them.” Sam said. “Hunters need to know what’s coming at them; things have been fairly quiet the last 15 years. I really don’t know who is going to be up to a fight like this.”


	12. Chapter 12

“The shadow broke the agreement.” Gabriel insisted. “Asmodeus is proof of that.”

“The worst of demons have been released with Abbadon as their leader.” Castiel said. “I agree with Gabriel; the agreement you had with the shadow is voided at this point.”

“And we all know that Abby’s ultimate goal is war with heaven.” Balthazar added. What we don’t know yet is if the shadow plans to release Michael and Lucifer at some point.”

“We can’t wait to find out.” Raphael said. “Both Michael and Lucifer are more powerful than Gabriel and I.”

“And it was bad enough when it was just those two butting heads.” Gabriel added. “Add me a Raph to the mix and it’s a moot point; everything will be destroyed.”

“I understand the points you’ve all made.” Jack sighed. “But I made a promise to Sam and Dean also.”

“I believe that they would release you from your promise if they understood the urgency of the situation.” Castiel said. “They have both fought and sacrificed much to defend humanity.”

“I need to be sure.” Jack said. “I’m granting you permission to go to Earth and explain it to them.” Jack said.

“I suggest he take Balthazar with him.” Gabriel said. “Balthazar should stay with them. Sam’s kid needs a guardian angel.”

“Wait Anna’s the one that had a fling with Dean!” Balthazar 

“And she also attempted to kill their parents.” Raphael smirked. “You are the only one we can spare that hasn’t really gotten on their bad side at some point.”

“Castiel is their pet!” Balthazar tried again.

“I will be needed to speak with the hunters in heaven if needed since Bobby Singer and Mary Winchester trust me.” Castiel said.

Balthazar frowned then said “I hate you all.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rowena and Crowley made their way to the rack. It was one space that had mostly remained unused since Rowena had taken over. The witch had 1001 spells effective to punish demons and saw no reason for souls to be tortured on the rack. Being in hell was already a torture for most of them anyway. So when a demon appeared before them stating souls were being put on the rack she had to check it out.

“Who gave the order for this demon to be put on the rack?” Rowena demanded.

Crowley startled when the demon turned toward them. “Mother perhaps you should let me handle this.”

“I am in charge of Hell Fergus.” Rowena cut him off.

“Crowley, did your mommy take away your toys?” Alistair asked with a smirk as he picked up a knife. “You should really be thanking me. Kabal here is one of Abbadon’s flunkies; sent here to foment rebellion among the remaining demons. He works just as well as an example of what will happen to them if they cross you.”

“Alistair; did the empty release you?” Crowley asked.

“The empty released many of us to help Abbadon.” Alistair answered. “I don’t like Abbadon’s plan. If she succeeds there will be no humans left. If there are no human souls to come to hell; then who will be under my blade?”

“Wait I thought she wanted to attack heaven?” Rowena pointed out.

“She does.” Alistair said as he began cutting into the demon. “All out war between heaven and hell will destroy the earth. Besides; there will always be humans whose evil sends them to the rack.”

“He does have a point. There will always be Hitlers, Bundys, and Dahmers.” Crowley conceded. “And Alistair is the best at what he does. He not only broke Dean Winchester; he trained him in the art of torture. I’m not sure that anyone else could have accomplished that.”

“So you swear your loyalty to me as queen?” Rowena asked. “I will allow you to have the truly evil souls as your playthings.”

“I will make sure that no demon currently in hell will dare to turn on you.” Alistair said twisting the blade and tearing an agonized scream from the demon strapped to the rack.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meg was standing quietly listening to the argument no raging between the woman and the Winchesters. For some reason she seemed familiar; but Meg couldn’t put her finger on why. She was just about to Break into the conversation when the sound of wings announced the arrival of two angels.

Balthazar immediately turned to deal with the demonic presence he felt when Castiel placed a hand on his arm and addressed the demon. “Hello Meg.”

“Hey Clarence.” Meg grinned. “Who’s the trigger happy angel by your side?”

“What’s Balthazar doing here?” The older Dean asked. “He planning on unsinking another ship?”

“How do you even remember that?” Balthazar asked. “Your memory should have been wiped when everything was restored after I went back and sunk the damned Titanic.”

“Sam and Dean had vague memories of what had occurred even though I told them it was just a dream.” Castiel admitted. “I eventually told them the truth. As to why Balthazar is here; both Gabriel and Jack feel like young Dean should have angelic protection.”

“And I drew the short straw.” Balthazar said. “I can only hope that he is not as much of a danger magnet as his father and uncle.”

“Well kid, looks like your training just got a bit more interesting.” Meg smirked. “You are literally going to have and angel and a demon on your shoulder.”

“You have joined with the Winchesters again Meg?” Castiel asked.

“Just like old times, eh my unicorn?” Meg said. “I want Abbadon in charge even less than I wanted Dick Roman and his leviathans eating everything in sight. So I’ll be training and looking out for the kid too.”


	13. Chapter 13

“Tell Jack that even though he’s god now; he will always be a Winchester.” Sam told Cas.

“That’s right.” Dean agreed. “Saving people, hunting things. That’s the Winchester family business.”

“He will be relieved to know that he has your support.” Castiel said. “We have managed to achieve a certain peace between heaven and hell. The empty intends to destroy that.”

“Who knew when we met Rowena she would end up as the queen of hell.” Dean asked. “And after everything we went through with her she would end up on our side?”

“Who knew that we would end up fighting Chuck who turned out to be god with a capital G?” Sam added. “Winchesters definitely got the short end of the crazy stick.”

“That was always your destiny.” Balthazar said. “And young Dean has inherited that destiny. Now we must prepare him to deal with it. So that means that I will have to work with a demon; Meg shall we discuss the young Padawan’s training?”

“Get some rest kid.” Meg told the younger Dean. “We start bright and early tomorrow.”

“Meg; do you mind including Claire in your training?” Castiel asked. “She is my vessel’s daughter. Although he has moved on; I did make him a promise to take care of her.”

“That’s why she seems familiar.” Meg said. “I can teach her a few things.”

Sam stood up. “Since everything is settled with Dean, I’m headed to the storage rooms. I still have Rowena’s private spell books. I’ll see if there’s anything in them that we can use.”

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“Dagon, I need you to look for Asmodeus.” Abbadon said. “He was supposed to report in by now.”

Dagon snorted. “I don’t know why you asked to bring him back. He is weak. He has always been weak.”

“I’m aware.” Abbadon said. “It made him controllable. Would you rather I had asked for Cain? As you recall; we all went into hiding because of him.”

Dagon shuddered. “I definitely don’t want to have to watch my back because the father of murder is running loose. But Asmodeus is a liability. He was a liability in the beginning and he is still a liability.”

“He is cannon fodder.” Abbadon said. “I had a reason in asking for him. Sooner or later he will be taken. But he does not know our strategy. I gave him false information.”

“You think he’s already been taken?” Dagon asked.

“It’s a bit early in the game.” Abbadon noted. “But that could work in our favor. If the opposition thinks our only goal is to take over hell; they won’t be looking for us to attack heaven itself. They will expect us to wreak havoc on earth. We can take the angels by surprise.”

“So Asmodeus knows nothing of the greater goal?” Dagon asked skeptically.

“No.” Abbadon explained. “Only the empty and myself know the complete plan.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Zachariah had known that Malachi and Bartholomew were on earth somewhere. What he didn’t know was that he would find the two together. They had never been particularly close in heaven; but it did save him time and effort. Each of the angels had a few followers with them so they had the beginnings of a squad already gathered.

“So you are going to lead us back to heaven?” Malachi snorted. “You could never accomplish anything without Michael’s backing and Michael isn’t anywhere to be seen.”

“In this I agree with Malachi.” Bartholomew added. “Tell us why we should follow you. Malachi and I have our own plans.”

“I do not need Michael’s backing.” Zachariah said. “I have the backing of the empty. Heaven has been taken over by a nephilim, our father now locked in Lucifer’s cage.”

“You lie!” one of the gathered angels yelled. “God created the cage; he cannot be held by that which he created!”

“The nephilim is Lucifer’s son.” Zachariah explained. “He was assisted by the Winchesters and the traitor Castiel. The nephilim drained our father’s power and made him human; but he is still our father. We must free him from the cage.”

“That means descending into hell.” Bartholomew noted. “A guaranteed failure without the backing of heaven. Theo went on the mission to raise the righteous man and it was extremely difficult even with the might of heaven behind them and you want us to make the attempt when we have nothing but the grace inside of us with now way to draw replenishment.”

“I don’t have any intentions of committing suicide.” Malachi said. “And I won’t ask any angel that follows me to do so.”

“You don’t grasp the big picture here.” Zachariah said. “We don’t need heaven’s backing; we have the backing of the empty. The cosmos must be corrected; God must be returned to his throne and destiny must be put back on track. It is up to us to prepare the way.”

“Destiny?” Malachi asked as he glanced at Bartholomew. “You are talking about Michael and Lucifer’s final fight.”

“Exactly.” Zachariah nodded.

“They are sleeping in the empty.” Bartholomew said. “What you are proposing is impossible.”  
“Not when the empty awakens them and sends them back.” Zachariah smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> call back to season 14 ep 1


End file.
